1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with input/output (I/O) interface and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a hidden I/O interface module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device makes people's life more convenient. To take a computer as an example, it's widely used because of high processing efficiency. With the advent of a notebook computer, the computer device becomes a portable electronic device to allow the user to use it anywhere and anytime without position limitation.
Generally, a computer includes an I/O interface to connect peripherals. The I/O interface not only allows the computer to be connected with peripheral equipment, but also expands functions of the computer by connecting peripheral elements.
However, generally, to a computer device, especially a notebook computer, most I/O interfaces are disposed at four sides of the notebook computer separately. Thus, the I/O ports are disposed around the notebook computer inharmoniously, and the aesthetic property of the notebook computer is affected.
In addition, the electronic device gradually becomes light and slim. Since the notebook computer is portable and movable, the user often brings it, and it should be light and slim for convenience.
However, the mode of disposing the I/O interface in a notebook computer blocks the notebook computer from being light and slim. For example, the conventional I/O interface is disposed at the side of the notebook computer and protrudes at the lower part. That is, the thickness of the side of the notebook computer is at least the sum of the thickness of the case and the thickness of the I/O interface. Thus, the I/O interface may be disposed smoothly. Therefore, the mode of disposing the conventional I/O interface affects the lightness and slimness design of the notebook computer.